


Cumjob

by nsfwchill



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwchill/pseuds/nsfwchill
Summary: Stacey doesn't want to make her daddy mad.





	Cumjob

Dylan was driving both him and his little angel Stacey to his friend's party. His little angel was fidgeting nervously in the seat, which caught his attention.

"What's wrong, lovely?" he asks, his voice deep and smooth and charming in all ways. It made Stacey feel a little more comfortable.

"It's just... I've never met these friends, and it makes me nervous. What if one of them tries to get to me and that makes daddy mad? I don't want to make daddy mad," she speaks as if she is just innocent, but truth is, she is not. She wants something to happen, something that makes her daddy cum inside any of her holes.

"Then what about showing them you're mine, huh? Staining that pretty mouth of yours with my cum, would that make you feel better, sweetie?"

"Y-yes daddy, yes it would." She looks even more nervous, but she is actually dying from excitement. Her daddy was going to make her give him a blowjob, and she couldn't be any more excited.

"If you want me to cum inside that little sweet mouth of yours so bad, then make me cum. Be a good girl and give daddy a pleasant blowjob, and maybe I will give you a reward later."

"Yes, daddy!" she screams in excitement, reaching down to lower his pant's zipper, and then his boxers.

His erection stands tall and proud and she licks her lips as she stares at the length. She gives it a few testing strokes before finally giving a lick around the tip. A pleasured groan scapes her daddy's lips, and she continues to do the same thing with the whole length before swallowing just the tip.

Dylan moans in appreciation and thrusts forward, making some more of his length enter her mouth. They go on like that, Dylan moaning and thrusting into her mouth and Stacey swallowing every last inch of his dick and proceeding to lick it like a lollipop. 

It's not even a minute later when her daddy cums, and Stacey swallows as much as she can, but some of it finds its way out of her mouth and onto her face. When she finally looks up at him, she is teary eyed and breathing hard.

"Look at you. What a precious cum slut you are for me, huh? Remember that you're mine."

Stacey nods, and goes back to her seat.

"I'll give you your reward after the party, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Babe Nya! Thank you for reading this! This is our first time publishing our writings, so please show it love if you liked it. You can also find this in our Instagram account, @nsfwchill, where we will be uploading more content, although of course we'll keep uploading them here too.
> 
> If you want to know more about us, we presented ourselves in Instagram, so you can go see that. But if you don't want to waste your time doing that, all you need to know is that this account is ran by two people: Lil' Bitch and Babe Nya. I, Babe Nya, am in charge of most of the writing (and also the image editing) while Lil' Bitch searches for images and ideas and manages our accounts.


End file.
